<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keithalicious: An "Inspired" cover of Fergalicious by Anamorph_Marco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007103">Keithalicious: An "Inspired" cover of Fergalicious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamorph_Marco/pseuds/Anamorph_Marco'>Anamorph_Marco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Other, keithalicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamorph_Marco/pseuds/Anamorph_Marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I may have written parody lyrics to the song Fergalicious ||that is totally a 100% original idea and in no way inspired by or influenced by any other parody of that song nope what's a karkat *cough* ...||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keithalicious: An "Inspired" cover of Fergalicious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Keithalicious" Rough -WIP<br/>By: 'Off Broadway: Kogane' (TM)<br/>Marco Di'Santi - Anamorph Marco, 2019</p><p> </p><p>"4, 3, 2, Trust me."</p><p>"Listen up y'all: cause I'm spitting some lyrics.<br/>"Though this meta shit is best suited for absurdist fanfics" </p><p>"Keithalicious definition:"<br/>"makes Allura loco."<br/>"She's  seething just to know why I've got Galra in my genome."</p><p>"Blade was luxite then it grew. And i aint even sure i knew."<br/>"And now i fight with two space swords like im from Ninja Gaiden 2"</p><p>"I'm Keithalicious (so delicious)"<br/>"No, I'm not furry Bish. <br/>And if you see that in fan art?<br/>All that shit is Fictitious."<br/>.<br/>"I throw weapons (hnngk-Gyaaah)"<br/>"So you'd better hike your tail.:<br/>"Duck and dodge or weave if you dont wanna get impaled"</p><p>"4, 3, 2, trust me"</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>"So Delicious (Eternal Flame Babey!)"<br/>"It's so delicious (Fucking emo loner and angsty)"<br/>"I'm so delicious (Even Lotor wants a piece of me!)"<br/>"I'm Keithalicious (I fight like a g-g-g-GALRA! GALRA!)"</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>"Keithalicious def,"<br/>"Keithalicious def,"<br/>"Keithalicious def, (Goddammit Slav stop resetting timelines!) "</p><p>"Keithalicious definition makes all the shippers loco"<br/>"They ship me with everything, From my brother to this yokel (HEY!) (blows kiss)"<br/>"I'm the K to the o, to the g, the a, n, e"<br/>"And the majority of pairings seem to include me!!?!?"</p><p>.<br/>"I'm Keithalicious (so delicious)"<br/>"My Body stays Vicious"<br/>"Catch me sparring gladiators cause I'm doing some fitness"<br/>"Shiro's my witness ('Daaaaamn, straight')"<br/>"Train till I wear out these pants."<br/>"I'll need every advantage I've got if'm gonna stay ahead of Lance" (I knew it!)<br/>"(Four, three, two, trust me)"</p><p>.<br/>"So Delicious (Eternal Flame Babey!!)"<br/>"It's so delicious (Fucking emo loner and angsty)"<br/>"I'm so delicious (Even Lotor wants a piece of me!)"<br/>"I'm Keithalicious (I fight like a-)"<br/>"(Now Wait a minute and hold the fuck up!)"<br/>"(Check it out)"(edited)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"Baby, baby, baby,"<br/>"If you really want me,"<br/>"Honey get some patience."<br/>"Maybe then you'll get a taste."<br/>"I'll be tasty, tasty,"<br/>"I'll be laced with lacy,"<br/>"It's so tasty, tasty,"<br/>"It'll make you crazy."</p><p>.<br/>"T to the A to the s t uhh I don't Tastey?": <br/>"T to the Taste TASte TASTEY!"<br/>"d. D! to the E to the L i  o u s"<br/>"to the d to the e to the"<br/>"(Um can I not spell it out for you?)"</p><p> </p><p>"Every time i turn around my brother messin' round"<br/>"He tells me I'm a leader then just up and disappears"<br/>"I just wanna say it now, I ain't tryna  'round” <br/>“up any drama all you fuckers I don' wanna fucking lead!"<br/>"ANd I more than know I'm sounding just a little insecure"<br/>Even though I keep repeating Shiro's shoes are shoes I don't <br/>WANNA FILL <br/>But the Black Lion says I'm-</p><p>Delicious (So delicious) <br/>"No, I'm not furry Bish. <br/>And if you see that in fan art?<br/>All that shit is Fictitious."<br/>.<br/>"I throw weapons (hnngk-Gyaaah)"<br/>"So you'd better hike your tail.:<br/>"Duck and dodge or weave if you dont wanna get impaled"</p><p> </p><p>"Four, three, two, trust me"<br/>My Galra blood’s vicious.<br/>Yeah, you better best get nervous when yellow clouds my vision.<br/>Shiro’s my witness. <br/>Ask him, he nearly got impaled<br/>And now I’ve got a galra mark <br/>And no I’ve NEVER HAD A TAIL.</p><p> </p><p>“It's so delicious (Allura Seeeeee)”<br/>“It's so delicious (I'm Trustworthy)”<br/>“It's so delicious (Hunk can vouch for me)”</p><p>“I'm Keithalicious (G-g-g-g-g-Galra!, Galra!)”</p><p>“It's so delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)”<br/>“It's so delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)”<br/>“It's so delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Keithalicious (G-g-g-g-g-Galra!, Galra!)”</p><p> </p><p>"T to the A to the s t uhh I don't Tastey?": <br/>"T to the Taste TASte TASTEY!"</p><p> </p><p>"d. D! to the E to the L i  o u s"<br/>"D to the e to" to the, to the uhhh<br/>To the <br/>"Guys I ..."<br/>"I don't understand this part of the song?"<br/>"Guys?!" (Oh Come on Keith!)<br/>"Guys?" (Grumbling)</p><p>*door closes*</p><p>"vol-Voltron?"</p><p>(fin)</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WIP for Voltron's fourth Anniversary<br/>Keithalicious (Fergalicious/Karkalicious Voltron parody cover)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>